Betrayal knows my name
by xNaixGarekix
Summary: Lupo has a choice, she made hers. Protect Leon S Kennedy from Umbrella's clutches. Meeting up with old enemies, namely Echo Six. They seem to be a fraction of what they were, both have losses on either side. Proving useful to survive- reluctantly working together.
1. Life debt

For the very first time, indecision was on the team leaders face. She didn't know what to do. "Protect Leon S Kennedy." she looked from each squadmate "He is a priority to Umbrella, which makes him far _more _important to us! They want to bury us with this godforsaken city! We need him alive!" she waited for an answer

"Are you _insane_!?" Spectre hissed "They will _evacuate _us! If we can kill him, he has proof on Umbrella! We need that Birkin girl, and the Redfield is to be eliminated without question. Her brother hinders the company, and we will do as they command!"

"I- am your _leader _you will do as I say, when I say it! You are my subordinate, and this is the only way!" Lupo shook her head, she raised her voice at him

"I'm with you, commander. I see the logic in your words." Four Eyes nodded, as she stood beside Lupo

"Bertha, will fix you up _good_." Bertha walked beside Lupo without question

"I said I'd follow you. I don't go back on my word." Vector stood beside her

"And the rest of you?" Lupo asked, when no answer came she assumed it to be. "Fair fight. If this is to the finish, then we _owe _it to one another."

"Get to your comrade, before I blow you all to hell." Beltway said, nothing but ice remaining in his voice

Lupo, followed by her remaining 'cubs' ran to Leon. He opened fire "Stop! You do not _shoot _one of your own!" Lupo took cover behind boxes

"What are you talking about, Lady? A minute ago, you and your friends were about to kill me!" Leon grunted, reloading his clip

"We've switched sides. Our interests have.. changed. As have our orders from Wolf Mother." Four Eyes said, stepping out, her arms raised as her holstered weapons lay bare.

"They're telling the truth. We've defected, as Umbrella only wants damnation to fall upon us. We're here, to protect you from the remaining loyalists between Delta team, along with Umbrella squadron." Vector turned visible, "I will draw my weapon to fight side-by-side with you. But if you fire again, this knife-" he took it out "Will go in that jugular vein of yours." he put it back

"Point taken. But why now, of all times to 'join' my side?" Leon asked, staring out over at the others who waited

"Umbrella has damned us to be buried with this city. A missile will be coming, to destroy all evidence of infected here." Bertha said simply "You- are their priority and ours. If you escape, you can ensure their downfall. We can handle our compatriots. Knowing their weaknesses, and I am the medic. Without me, they will fall quickly." even though it couldn't be seen, she wore a sinister smile under that mask

"Thanks, I guess.." Leon blinked, "Game plan?"

"If it bleeds- _kill _it!" Lupo took a defensive stance behind crates

Vector turned invisible "Copy that."

"Roger." Four Eyes readied her gun, shooting darts into the infected, forcing them into crimson heads as they swarmed under her control "Ready to deploy B.O.W. on your commands."

"Affirmative." Bertha reloaded her gun, aiming down her sights

"Ready." Spectre grunted

"Ready." Beltway added

"Begin!" Lupo said, seeing Beltway and Spectre run across, ahead of a few low-level Umbrella personnel.

Four Eyes released the B.O.W.'s, giving them orders to attack, she opened fire as she hit a few Umbrella USS members. "Commander, we may get overwhelmed." Four Eyes saw the 'numbers' superiority

"You underestimate our _superior _team work." Vector grunted, as he killed a few from behind, stabbing them in the throat, like he'd promised to do to Leon moments before.

"They will fall- beneath our feet and _beg _for more." Bertha laughed, as she shot some "The exquisite pain. I can make it _all _better." she shot in the head, making one die instantly, allowing the other to bleed out.

"We will win this fight. They are nothing compared to us." Lupo saw Beltway approaching, he was setting explosives. "Vector! Move! NOW!" she instructed, he was about to be hit by a proximity mine

"Thanks." he was whispering, not wanting to be found by the others as he moved from the mine. Shooting it as Umbrella forces came by it.

Lupo waited, like a spider for a fly.. in one blinding moment she stood, Beltway aimed for her- she punched the gun out of his hand, drawing her knife a left hook, right.. and decapitation. Like she'd done to so many before, the others looked on with interest. Seeing a companion die, made this all the more _real _to all of them.

"One down. One to go." Four Eyes commented dryly

"What am I supposed to do, just sit here?" Leon asked

"That's the plan. If you die, then all of this was for nothing. I'd like to be out there, too. Killing so few of them.. is irritating. But you need a medic, in case you are hit." Bertha sat beside him, her machine gun drawn just in case any _dared _to come near.

"I don't like this. They're risking their lives for me. And I'm just.. sitting here like an idiot." Leon grumbled

"Would you rather _die_? Because if so, Umbrella wins."

"I get your point. But. Still."

Spectre went for a killing blow on Lupo, Four Eyes shot him with multiple darts "Commander. Move. He's infected with T-Virus. Multiple darts, faster infection rate. There's no telling how much he'll mutate from it." she instructed, watching in mere moments that he turned into nothing but a husk of the former man he'd been.

"I'll take care of it." Vector cut down infected, killing Spectre with his throat cut. Picking up Lupo, taking her back to Leon

"Get that Birkin girl out of here. Redfield. Kennedy. Protect her, or I will _kill _you personally." Lupo began walking off

"You don't want her anymore? What about _you_?" Claire asked

"We're going to finish this- the fight we started against Umbrella. Taking them down.. show them just _who _they messed with." Lupo was followed by her remaining fraction of a team. "A third of us are gone. Let's not lose anyone _else_." Lupo instructed

"Agreed." Four Eyes nodded

"I'm with you." Vector added

"No more dead team members, I'll ensure that." Bertha spoke up, following them as they ran across the city

"I don't know how- or if we'll leave this city. But I'll fight to my last. We need a way out of here." Lupo sighed, as they rounded the corner- gunfire rang through

"Stop there!" Dee-ay warned

"We don't have time for this! We're on your side!" Lupo said, frowning

"Don't believe you." he shot back "You tried to kill us, multiple times."

"You reciprocated those actions, all times." Four Eyes chimed in, "Either way. She's telling the truth."

"It doesn't matter if you believe us or not. We're getting out of here. We saved Leon S Kennedy. Claire Redfield. And Sherry Birkin. We even sacrificed a portion of our team, and you still think us _loyal _to Umbrella!?" Vector was snide with them

"You're injured." Bertha looked over at Dee-ay "Your medic refuses to heal you?" she flicked her head back behind the dumpster she was situated behind

"Not that it's _any _of your business, but I lost half of my team in this bullshit your company started." Dee-ay hissed, grabbing his side. He was bleeding out.

"Without proper treatment, you will die in this city. Infected are drawn to blood. Like flies to garbage." Four Eyes commented

"If you _don't _shoot our medic could take a look. Bertha." Lupo motioned toward them

Willow, Dee-ay and Party Girl stepped forward "Bertha will fix you up _good_." Bertha took out a needle, flicking it slightly "Lower your weapons. I need to disinfect, without being aimed at by paranoid trigger happy Spec-Ops." she examined the wound, cleaning it first with anti-septic wipes.

Dee-ay flinched, grunting at the pain

"How was this wound inflicted?" Four Eyes asked, examining it- looking for signs of infection "Were you bitten? When, and how long ago?" she touched the angry-red flesh

"Got it, during our last little showdown. Before Harley could heal me, he was killed off." remorse on his face

"We've had our share of loss, as well. In battles, loss is.. inevitable. I did everything for my team, yet they still managed to die in the end. Some of them. You owe it to your comrades, getting out of this hellhole." Lupo looked around

"Who knew _you _of all people were so.. _sweet__._" Party Girl practically spat at Lupo_  
_

"Wolf Mother is more kind than you would know about. You'd do _well _to show her respect." Vector warned, drawing his knife once more, tension was still in-sued by everyone involved from both sides.

"Vector. Sheath that knife. We didn't come to fight. We need a way out of here." Lupo sighed

"There's an.. Umbrella evac site. Not far from here, last chopper out. Command told us of it, we're heading there now." Willow offered, staring at her squad leader, Party Girl nodded

"Hold still." Bertha instructed, as she sewed it shut

Dee-ay howled in pain, Lupo held his hand. "Squeeze it out, don't yell. We'll have infected on us, within moments." she explained, he nodded doing as she instructed.

"Thanks." he murmured, to Lupo/Bertha both "We need to hurry. They're not going to wait on us, obviously."

"Hold on." Bertha injected him with pain killers "Your wound is too new. This will make you feel no pain, but too much strain _will _break those stitches. Be careful, and no heroics."

"I make no promises. Once more, thanks." he smiled, standing up- slowly on his own. Still _unknowingly _holding Lupo's hand

"Going to let go of her hand?" Party Girl asked

"Oh. Sorry." Dee-ay let go, "Forgot I was holding your hand. Alright. This is what we're doin-"

"Hold it. You're injured, and I am in command." Lupo halted him from any further decision making

"No way! I command my squad! I'm team leader!" Dee-ay frowned, butting heads with Lupo

"And _I'm _team leader of my squad. We could continue on our own from here, we have superiority over your side. You're injured, and would hinder those two. Together, we'd all survive. Without us, you're risking everything, for what would be nothing." Lupo folded her arms, leaning against a wall.

"You're going to leave us, to die? Just over.. leading?" Willow frowned

"Whatever this little dispute is. Settle it." Party Girl rolled her eyes

"I follow Lupo." Vector said simply

Bertha and Four Eyes nodded, standing by Lupo. Each 'team' fraction stared until finally "Fine. We'll follow you." Dee-ay grunted, his blood was seeping.

"Vector. Can you carry him?" Lupo asked, side-glancing at him

"Woah. I don't need to be-" before Dee-ay could protest further

"I can." Vector picked Dee-ay up bridal style

Party Girl and Willow laughed at him "Shut up." Dee-ay barked, frowning. He hated this situation. Made him feel girly.

"Where is the chopper?" Lupo asked

"Middle of town. A few minutes from here, on foot a few seconds." Party Girl nodded

"Then. Let's hurry. The missile is inbound." Four Eyes looked at the time on her wrist

"Run for it." Lupo lead the group, followed closely. "There aren't many of them. Kill those _fucks_!" she threw a grenade, the others tossing in theirs- killing all of them off with minimal effort.

"You're _not _supposed to be here. Explain this." Lone Wolf frowned

"Does it look _like _we're explaining anything?" Vector asked, still holding Dee-ay

Bertha shot him, without hesitation "I trust _someone _knows how to fly a chopper?" she asked

"I can do it." Party Girl raised her hand, everyone getting in the chopper "Hang on!"

Lupo shut the doors, as they took off. Everyone strapping in, Lupo stood, the chopper shook as the missile exploded. Nearly knocking them out of the sky, as they rockily continued on.

* * *

"So. This can go two ways. Either you _tell _everything you know about Umbrella. Or we kill you on sight." Lupo looked at the man, who had such an authorative voice.

"We have terms." she said simply "We _lost _jobs with Umbrella. We want new ones, like we had within the Government. High pay. On the same squad. I want to be the leader. _Then _I'll answer your questions."

"Fine! Anything you want, so long as the corporation falls!" he frowned

"Ask away." Lupo stared directly into his eyes, her team members held with her in one room, Lupo kept a calm exterior. None of them removing their masks, his mouth opened- the beginning of many questions incriminating Umbrella.


	2. It followed me home

"Karena LesProux - Lupo. Assault Class." Lupo provided her name

"Vector - Recon Class." was the only 'name' Vector provided them

"Christine Yamata - Four Eyes. Field Scientist." Four Eyes introduced herself

"Michaela Schneider - Bertha. Medic." Bertha folded her arms

"Umbrella Security Service Delta Team, Wolf Pack. Formerly with 6 individual members, the other two fell in Raccoon City. We defected and found ourselves protecting Leon S Kennedy. While Spectre - Vladimir Bodrovski. Surveillance. Beltway - Hector Hivers. Demolitions. Were both killed, as they stayed loyal to Umbrella."

"Let me halt you right there, Ms. LesProux. You _killed _two team members? Interesting." he folded his hands, allowing the tape to continue as they were 'debriefed'

"I killed Beltway. Spectre was killed by Four Eyes and Vector in order to protect myself from the T-Virus infected. Call me _Lupo_." Lupo kept a calm demeanor.

"Continue, _Lupo_." he resisted the urge to roll his eyes

"After they were killed, we met up with your government Spec-Ops team. Missing half of their comrades, we came to an agreement. Wherein Bertha gave the leader, Dee-ay was it? Medical treatment. Four Eyes examined him for viral infection. Vector carried him to the chopper. In exchange for myself taking command as team leader."

"So. It wasn't so much as _help _more-so you took charge, and if they didn't like it. They would die?" he asked

Lupo shrugged "They were to do as they liked. But I was getting out of the city. If they decided to play around, he would have bled out. B.O.W.'s would have swarmed and eaten them alive. He was a liability, purely from the fact that he was injured. I knew I could lead both fractions of our teams more efficient than an injured leader, with half his team. Together, we stood a chance to leave."

"I see. Quite the interesting story you all have." he nodded

"We've only just begun." Vector said "There's alot to tell about."

* * *

It had been a long time, an hour or two before all of Umbrella's 'dirty little secrets' were exposed. Lupo left the room first, she needed air. Stepping outside of the building, removing her mask. "Karena LesProux." she heard her name, frowning as she turned around, knife at the ready

"_Don't _use that _name_." she hissed, knife at his throat

"Touchy.." Dee-ay blinked at her

Lupo put the knife away, her mask back on. "You were eavesdropping. I should kill you, just for that alone- other than saying my name."

"Leave the mask off. You look better without it." he leaned over the railing beside her "Well. When you're not trying to take my head off, with a big-ass knife." he chuckled

"Name." Lupo said blandly

"Huh?" Dee-ay asked looking over at her

"What's your _name_?" she asked, tiredly. She hated repeating herself more than anything.

"Crispin. Crispin Jettingham." he stood tall, hand out for her to shake

Lupo looked at it for a moment, hesitant. "Lupo." she shook his hand

"Dee-ay." he smiled

"I mean it-" she crushed his hand "If you call me Karena LesProux again, I'll cut your fucking head off." she let go, but was completely serious in every manner of the word

Dee-ay winced slightly, he'd lurched forward when she crushed his hand. Lupo sighed "Stronger than you put on to be." he commented dryly

"Let me see." Lupo removed his body armor, looking underneath "It's seeping." she sighed, looking at the bandage

"Maybe I should get that medic of yours. Bertha to look at it." Dee-ay sighed

"I can redress it. I may not have extensive training like hers, but I can do it _good enough_." Lupo dragged him inside, people stared but she didn't care.

"I'm fine. Really. I mean, I'll get her to look at it."

"She's busy, being debriefed. You need medical attention now, and it's minimal. I can do it." she brought him in an empty office "Sit." she pointed to the bench, opening the medkit on the wall. Carefully stripping off his bandage, she cut the stitches out. She'd have to redo them. "Bite on this." she handed him her knife.

"Uh. No thanks. Maybe something el-" he was silenced, as she put the hilt in his mouth

"It will take a moment." she threaded a needle, and began stitching. He did his best- but still moved a little. "Stay still." she instructed in a few moments it was over. She re-bandaged it and when she was satisfied removed her hands. Buttoning his shirt back up, giving him back his armor "Discard the armor. After one hit- it becomes thoroughly useless." she stood and turned to leave

"Wait!" Dee-ay grabbed her 'hand' though she was still in her leather outfit "Thanks. I mean. I owe you one." he gave a boy-ish smile

"Don't mention it. It's anything I'd do for a team member." Lupo tugged on her hand, still not getting it free "Something else?" she asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, waiting rather impatiently

"Well. I thought since I owe you. Maybe you'd want to. I don't know, get dinner or something?" he asked

"No." Lupo removed her hand from his "It's a nice offer, but I can't. I have things to do."

"Come on! I need to pay you back, somehow. And I mean, we'll be team members from now on."

"What?" Lupo asked, the team member thing caught her attention most

"You guys are going to join our team. Be Spec-Ops like the rest of us." he shrugged

"How do you _know _this?"

"It's pretty obvious, and my superiors said so. We need a medic. You have Bertha. Scientist. Four Eyes. Couldn't hurt to have two Recon and two Assault. So we'll be working together, from now on."

"Those back-stabbing.." Lupo frowned, they lied. She wanted her _own _team to command.

"Back-stabbing?" Dee-ay asked, cocking his head to the side

"Government swine. Said I'd have my own team unit." she grunted, her hand balled into a fist

"We're the best of the best. It makes sense they want us on the same team. You all have more extensive knowledge about B.O.W.'s."

"We're _both _team leaders! I don't fight for control of my pack. I lead without question, hesitation. And do what's best for them, while for myself. I don't want to deal with constant power struggles over one unit, consisting of mainly of my team from Umbrella." Lupo seethed with anger

"Well. It wouldn't make sense, at all if we kept fighting over who takes command. If it means that much to you, I guess. You could just have it." Dee-ay shrugged

Lupo looked at him in surprise "Why do you abandon your position so easily? You fought me in Raccoon City for it."

"I guess. That's because it's _you_. Your team fought mine to a stand still. And- it was before I saw your leadership skills first hand. While you didn't try taking my head off." he added, joking slightly "You don't let team members die. Well. Fight to the very last, for them. I did too, but. I lost half of my team. You lost two members, who were too far 'gone' to realize the situation."

Lupo flinched. Physically flinched, in the face of B.O.W.'s she never showed any emotion other than that of wanting to kill them. Fighting Spec-Ops. Defying Umbrella. But at the mention of Spectre and Beltway. It stung. "I suppose those reasons are validated." she nodded, in understanding "But can you take my orders, without question?" she asked

"I can." Dee-ay nodded

"Even if I instruct you to _kill _a civilian? One who's still alive?"

"Woah. I can't.. I mean. Killing innocent people."

"Maybe he's infected. Put him out of his misery. Before he eats someone on your team. You kill him."

"Well. I. Guess you're right. But it's our duty to protect the people."

"Not everyone can be saved." Lupo shook her head, thinking of her former subordinates

"No. But those who are _willing _and able to be saved. I want to save, more than anything." he kept eye contact with her all the time

"Most people aren't like that. I was hired by Umbrella to do what they asked, without question. They told me to kill, I killed. Destroy evidence, I burnt it to a crisp. I had a high pay grade. And lead a team of the best of the best." she thought he was talking about her, since he seemed to stare at her the whole time he said anything

Dee-ay smiled "Well. Now you're government agent. We aren't as corrupt, as you'd like us to be. Think you can keep up, on the 'good side'?" he had a cocky smile on after his teasing remark

"Whatever side I'm on, I'll do my best- no matter the situation." Lupo was confident, though his remarks about 'change' had left her a little vulnerable. To say the least

"I don't doubt it. Though. You need to change clothes, I mean. You can't wear that insignia and not expect to get killed now." he half-joked pointing at the Umbrella logo on her forearm/shoulder area and the 'USS' on her

"I like the uniform. Unless the government wants to make me a new one, of the same type. I'll keep this. Durable, efficient in battle. Doesn't get in the way, and it's dark. Not easy to spot."

"But your mask has a light in it, a sniper could easily pick that off."

"Did any of them in Raccoon City do that?" she asked, dryly

"No. I guess not, but still."

"In the end, it won't matter. I suppose." Lupo folded her arms

"If you die?" Dee-ay asked with interest

"Don't get involved with me, Crispin. Dee-ay. Whatever you like to be called. It will cause you nothing but trouble. Ask my husband." she snorted at the mention of him

"Why? You're married?" he asked

"I was."

"But you said.. husband?"

"He died. I killed him."

"You what!?"

"He was abusive, and my disciplines proved futile when he attacked my children. I killed him. A judge.. took pity on me. And I missed it. Being a soldier, out on the front lines. I joined Umbrella to support them, I told myself. But in the end, I joined for _myself_. I needed it, I still do. To satiate myself. Still feel like that 'dinner date?'" she mocked

"Yeah. You did what you had to do. I don't understand it. But. Maybe he _did _something that pushed you over the edge. Hitting your kids.. you protected them, and. I don't know, maybe he did the same to you. Guys like him, give the rest of us bad names. I'd like a little redemption, show you we're not _all _bad. I'm not perfect I mean. But. Better than that asshole."

Lupo blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected any type of sincerity or well. Comprehension on his part, more along the lines of being branded 'murderer' and told to get out of his sight. Like her family had done before. Disowned, and thrown to the cold. What more could she do- to support her children? Even then. They were taken away, and she never saw them again.

She sighed "Alright. Fine. I'll go." she was reluctant- or her tone of voice reflected that. After what he'd said.. not that she'd freely admit it out loud it sealed the deal somehow between them.

"But you can't wear that." Dee-ay pointed at her suit

Lupo looked down "What's wrong with it?" she asked blandly

"You look ready to kill anyone in sight. And scary." he blinked staring at her outfit

"I have _nothing _else to wear." she frowned, crossing her arms

"Well. Maybe I can help with that." Dee-ay shrugged "Come on. Find you something a little less.. hired gun and can kill you with one movement." he tried to take her mask off, resulting in Lupo twisting his arm and shoving him into the wall

"The mask stays on." she frowned

"Why? I've already seen your face."

He already had, that was true. She removed it. "Satisfied?", no answer "What _now_?" she asked

"Your hair." he pointed at- but didn't dare try to touch her ponytail

"Fine." she sighed, taking it out, letting her hair fall out in disarray. She glared as he still stared at her "_Now_?"

"Your weapons."

Lupo took them off, her knee pads. Armor. Knife. Holster. Tearing off the USS Umbrella patches on either side. "Now?" she asked

"You look.. fine." Dee-ay tried to compliment

"Good. Now. What?"

"Nothing."

Lupo rolled her eyes "Where do you _want _to go."

"My place."

Lupo backhanded him "I'm not that _type _of woman." she spat- her voice acidic

"Ouch." Dee-ay rubbed his cheek "That's not what I.. meant. You still look ready to kill anyone. And don't mind _trying _to kill me every two seconds. Why not just come stay over. Your teammates should be fine, I mean. They'll be taken care of here. So. What's holding you back?" he asked, innocently

"No inappropriate touching. Disgusting conversation. Flirting. Anything you consider to be 'romantic'"

"Alright. Geez. I meant for this to be fun, I didn't.. think it was a date."

"That's precisely what I was distinguishing this from when I told you my terms." Lupo rolled her eyes

Dee-ay raised his hands in surrender "Sir yes sir."

"Shut up." Lupo frowned "Let's go."

Dee-ay nodded, striding. Lupo matching his pace, to his car. He was about to open the door for her when "I can do it myself." she grunted, opening the door

"Alright." Dee-ay decided not to argue. This woman- was impossible. He drove to his apartment, getting out of the car. He began walking, when he noticed. Lupo didn't get out of her side. He jogged back to her side, opening the door. He looked at her quizzically

"I assumed you would have opened it. I didn't want to wait there, like an idiot." Lupo explained

"Sorry." he gave a sheepish smile "I thought you'd hate it, if I did that more than anything." he gave an apologetic look

"It's fine." both walked to the elevator, sitting in silence

"Woah, Cris. Who's the hottie?"

Dee-ay looked up, seeing one of his neighbours. Lupo bared her teeth, reaching for- in vain where her knife had been. "A friend..." Dee-ay hid his hand, as he stood at a perfect angle that his neighbor couldn't see. He held Lupo's hand "Squeeze it out, if you want." he whispered, like she'd done in Raccoon City for him. He wanted to repay everything she did.

Lupo looked down at it- fueling her anger more. She squeezed harder than ever before, that is.. before she remembered his side-wound. He grunted, holding his side. More and more, he was surprising her.

"Friends, huh?"

Lupo frowned, ignoring- to the best of her abilities the annoying man in question "Uh. Yeah. Anyway, we gotta get going. So." Dee-ay rushed off the elevator with her into his apartment. After more thorough versions of 'hell and conflict' they decided on a movie, Dee-ay cooking for them. "Sorry." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head

"I didn't know it was possible.. to completely destroy the _natural _flavor of food. Before I met you." Lupo blinked at the dish, it was horrid. And degrading for a french person to eat. "I'll cook. Sit." she instructed, going into the kitchen. Dee-ay watched, her knife chopped at breakneck speeds. It took a few moments, but what Lupo made.. smelled amazing.

Dee-ay decided not to comment, because she was more than likely to throw a knife at his head. He didn't know if he could dodge such tactics. "It looks.. and smells amazing." he looked at it, in surprise

"What? Even _I _can cook." Lupo frowned, as she ate

Dee-ay savored every bite from the meal she made. It was heaven, within each. "Tastes way better than I could ever make."

"Of course it does! You would find a way to burn _water_!" Lupo mocked

"You're probably right." Dee-ay chuckled

Lupo soon fell asleep, after her meal and part-way through the meal "Are you asleep?" Dee-ay asked. Not wanting to risk getting stabbed.. or killed by her. He inched closer- she was a very attractive woman. How hadn't he noticed it before? Slowly.. he inched forward and kissed her softly. "So much easier.. when you stop fighting me every two minutes." he muttered, caught by surprise as her eyes opened suddenly

Lupo punched him in the jaw, kneeing him in the side "Ouch.." he grunted, his wound reopening

"You idiot. What the hell were you doing!?" Lupo frowned, as she had to fix his bandages again

"Seeing if you were asleep. I noticed you weren't complaining.. or trying to kill me." he joked

"I was tired. Careless." Lupo frowned

"You can sleep in my room. I can have the couch." he offered

Lupo shook her head "You're wounded. And it's your place. I wouldn't make you do that."

Dee-ay blinked in surprise, she really _was _kind. Well. When she wanted to be, he understood why her squadron was so loyal to her "Well. We could share it- I promise. Nothing weird. Hell. I'll sleep with all my clothes on. Even my boots."

"I sleep nude." Lupo said blandly, watching his expression, she laughed "I was kidding."

"You're so.. serious though. Caught me off guard." Dee-ay frowned, he'd been had

"Fine. If you're so into the idea that we stay in the same bed. So be it. I'll do it. Come on. I'm tired." she finished his bandages one final time, as she walked with him to his room. She flopped on his bed, laying under the covers. Asleep before Dee-ay could even lay down.

Dee-ay smiled "Well. You waste no time sleeping." he kicked his boots off, taking off his scarf, gloves but like he promised he would- kept on his clothes. He slept on top of the blankets, so she wouldn't try to kill him for being 'lewd' or whatever she'd call it


	3. Intrigue and ineptitude

Lupo sat up, forgetting where she was. Arms around her. She glanced over, Dee-ay was definitely asleep. She sighed, it felt nice. She wouldn't lie about that, but. Her legs draped over the side of the bed, taking arms off her waist, she opened the bedroom door and walked out. Looking around the apartment, finding the bathroom

"Mon dieu! Je suis sale." Lupo frowned at her reflection, she hadn't had a shower or any form of bathing since Raccoon City. Her hair was greasy now, and she was sweaty from being in this suit. She limbered up, taking off her boots first then her suit- grabbing a towel off the rack, washing her face first running the shower, nice and hot

How _good _it felt to be in there once again. To get clean. She shut her eyes, letting the water pour over her- wash away the remnants of her failure in Raccoon City. She shut off the water, once satisfied with how clean she was. Wrapping a towel around herself, let her hair air dry as she folded up her now worn out uniform, putting it in the hamper

A knock came at the door, Lupo narrowed her eyes momentarily stunned Dee-ay opened the door "Woah! Uh. Sorry! I didn't _know _you were in here." he covered his eyes, lest he be blinded by her with god knows what. He pulled the door back, as another form of 'protection' against seeing her naked. Lupo shook her head, a small sigh

"You didn't _know _and you aren't looking at me on purpose. I was just finishing up. Go ahead." she walked out, past him into the hallway

Dee-ay still covered his eyes "Alright." he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door

"The others!" Lupo realized- she'd left them at that government place, biting her lip. She was ashamed, abandoning her unit just to. Indulge herself with some man she'd met a few hours previous in a now long gone city. A crater in the earth. "I need to get back." waiting for Dee-ay to come out of the bathroom "I have to go."

"Huh? Where?" he asked, blinking with a bit of confusion

"My team. Vector. Four Eyes. Bertha. I shouldn't have abandoned them like this. Regardless of the reason, they're my _cubs _and a mother wolf should never leave her young unattended." Lupo brushed past him into the bathroom, getting dressed once more

"Wolf Mother?" Dee-ay asked, still confused a brow raised as he stared at her

Lupo's head flicked to him immediately at the name "USS Delta Team. Wolf Pack. Lupo, Wolf Mother."

"Oh. That's where the whole wolf analogy came from, then?" he asked

"Yes. And I need to be getting back to them. See what's going on with the Government. If any sort of team is to be formed, and if yours is going to join mine. I have to groom them to be obedient, without question. Like the rest of my team."

"They're loyal, and follow orders. I don't think you really need to do anything, well. I mean as a unit we all worked just fine." Dee-ay scratched the back of his head

"You _didn't _do anything weird, yesterday. Did you?" she asked with a piercing gaze she gave her children when they decided it was optimum to lie rather than just give the truth up; much easier than punishment

"Weird? Uh. What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. He didn't need attempted murder in his own apartment.

"I mean _weird _as in physical contact while I was asleep. Like when I woke up, and hit you. Which wasn't on purpose, mostly. Waking up with a man that close to my face, isn't really ideal."

"No..." he looked away

"What. Did. You. Do." it wasn't a question, but she _still _wanted an answer from him

"I uh. Er. That is, to say. I kissed you. Okay? It wasn't like I was.. fondling you or anything. I just noticed how. Beautiful you were. And. Sorry." he sighed and waited. Shutting his eyes, he wouldn't try to block the blow that would be coming his way

"I see." Lupo sighed and blinked it off "I have to get going. My team needs me, like I said earlier." she walked to the door

"Huh? I thought you were going to... attempt to murder me.." Dee-ay stared after her

Lupo stopped in her tracks "No." she looked over her shoulder "I have priorities above murder. And I doubt I'd be acquitted again by a judge. The Government would highly frown upon me killing a 'fellow' officer."

"You're not.. angry? Or. Plotting my death?"

"No." as much as she'd like to protest all day about it. Something about _him _drew her in. Probably because he was so. Boy-ish and to an extent fairly chivalrous toward her. "Are you coming, or _not?_" she asked tiredly

"I'll come. Don't wait on my account." he smiled and followed her out, locking the door behind them. Once again, stuck in the elevator

Lupo tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear, she didn't like it this loose. So unprofessional, though being back with 'civilian' everyday life.. she supposed it would have to be like this. Undercover. Well, doubtful she'd need to be undercover, kill first. Questions later. She tapped her foot, waiting for the doors to finally open

It was a quiet trip back to headquarters "Lupo." she turned and saw _that _man. The one who interrogated her team. "Mission. Pick a squadmate. You're going to Rockfort Island."

"Vector." Lupo said without hesitation

Dee-ay frowned, he wanted to go. But nonetheless, kept silent about the whole thing. "Interesting choice. You're going to be deployed, undercover. Pretend to still be Umbrella agents while there, we have intel of more.. B.O.W.'s as you call them"

"Fine." Lupo walked off, grabbing her mask, knife, patches and waited for them to be sewn back on, preparing her weapons and grenades "You followed me." she didn't turn around, it was Dee-ay

"Yeah. Kinda. Why do you rush back in, so quickly to battle?" he asked "And. Why Vector?"

"Vector's been there before. Trained there. I'm needed, and I don't get a paycheck without doing any actual work." she sighed stretching her shoulders "I have to go." she walked to the door, momentarily stopped as she felt him hug her

"Just don't get killed." he murmured

"Killed? I _won't _die on that desolate island." Lupo scoffed, her eyes were wide from the hug

"Promise me?" he asked

"I won't die." Lupo said with finality, walking out of the room "Vector. We're going, now."

"Yes- Wolf Mother." Vector nodded, following her to a waiting chopper with the Umbrella insignia etched on it

"Back to Umbrella. Ready to kill?" Lupo asked, a smile in her voice

"Always." Vector nodded "At your command."

* * *

"Ah the _new _arrivals." Alfred remarked, gesturing between the both of them

"USS Delta Team Wolf Pack Lupo Assault Class." Lupo stepped forward

"Vector. Recon." Vector followed her

"Vector? Lupo? Legendary among Umbrella you are." he smiled looking from one to the other

Lupo nodded "What is it- we're here to _guard_?" she asked

"A new arrival. Troublesome. She'll be here in a little while. The Paris facility is showing her nothing but the highest esteem of 'kindness'. Come. I'll show you the levels within this installation." he walked through the base, unlocking a large gate with an golden eagle emblem

"Here. Are the prisoner area." Lupo saw a familiar face. Red hair.. young. With his father she vaguely remembered, it didn't click really as to who he was

"The labs. Doctors. And finally- the mansion." he led them inside, "Yes?" Alfred asked, as he was alerted "Oh good. The Redfield girl is here, keep her locked up."

_Attention! T-Virus outbreak, reaching critical levels! All personnel are to evacuate, immediately! _

"What!? T-Virus outbreak!? Who released the T-Virus!" he frowned, typing on the computer at the desk, 'clicks' heard as the doors locked "This facility needs to be locked down. I can't have infected individuals attempting to harm my dear Alexia."

"Alexia?" Lupo asked "Didn't she.."

Vector put a hand on her shoulder, and shook his head "Don't mention it." he whispered through his mask

"Ah, you haven't had the privilege of meeting our dear lady Alexia first hand, have you? If you get lucky, perhaps you'll meet her. If only for a moment, she's dreadfully busy as of late. I have matters to attend to. Come with me." he walked in stride, Lupo and Vector following him, he walked upstairs, through the door and past the door with golden guns etched onto it, locking it behind them

Typing into the computer, "Anyone who wishes to _leave _this island- shall do it the hard way! Or suffer the consequences Alexia has in store for them!" a devilish smile, as he released hunters, locking the security doors "How dare they intrude upon my sisters grace. Unacceptable." he shook his head as he viewed the security feed, how fast they'd all become infected. One person, it seemed survived. Well. 3 to be precise. They'd die. No matter.


	4. Am I in hell?

"Sir. We should get you somewhere more secure. It seems the viral outbreak is reaching critical levels." Vector tried to reason with Alfred

"I will evacuate when the time is right, our fair Lady Alexia has important issues to deal with in her quarters. And I will not leave without her. Protect this mansion, from the undead. Kill the Redfield girl. Those are your orders." he picked up a rifle

"And where are you off to?" Lupo asked

"To ensure our Lady Alexia is safe and sound. Kill the Burnside boy as well. No survivors."

"Of course." Vector nodded

Lupo and Vector roamed the facility, killing off T-Virus infected. "Raccoon City all over again." Lupo voiced her disdain, as a few 'fell' victim to her blade.

Vector was invisible, killing off a few. They heard a gun turret firing. "Don't shoot!" that familiar voice. Lupo and Vector looked over the corner,

"Sorry about that! I thought.. you were one of _them_." Steve apologized, offering a small smile

"Yeah. Well. Quite the 'warm welcome', huh?" Claire stood up, pistol in hand grabbing ammo from the dead soldier. Steve was long gone.

"It seems we're destined to meet, over and over again." Lupo stepped out

Claire drew her pistol, taking aim at both of them "Oh. It's just you guys." she put it down "What are you doing here!?"

"We're here to bust you out." Vector said simply

"The government sent us here. Since we're ex-Umbrella. It seems command didn't have enough time to erase our personnel files. We've got ammunition. Weapons. Grenades. Unless of course, you want to stick with your _current _equipment." Lupo glanced at the standard issue knife and pistol

"I'll be just _fine_." Claire sassily replied "What's the plan to get out of here?" she asked

"The gates sealed. We need some sort of emblem to open it." Vector shrugged over at it's direction

"You guys just came through there!" Claire frowned

"The locking mechanism activated when we shut the gate."

"Well I didn't _know _that!" she tried a door, it opened "You coming or not?"

Lupo and Vector followed, they went inside a dining hall of sorts. Killing off the mercenaries, Claire picked up an herb behind the tables, one on the porch. And an earlier one in the jail cell. Combining them into a pile. She stashed it away for later.

They went through another door inside the mess hall, more dead. Claire read a file, while the others went to the back. Killing more zombies. "Take these." Vector gave her the automatic weapons one dropped

"Thanks." she smiled

"Don't mention it." Vector nodded, as they left the room promptly. Going down the path, to a metal detector.

_Please deposit any metallic items you may have._

Lupo took off her guns, and knife. Placing them inside. Claire her knife, pistol, machine guns and lighter. Vector put in his weapons and knife. All three walking through, "What's this?" Claire asked, reading a manual "Copier. What would we need to duplicate?" she frowned

"Let's check this last room." Lupo walked through, Vector and Claire in tow. That boy was there.

"Chris Redfield.." Steve said aloud, seeing only Claire as Vector and Lupo stayed hidden.

"You know Chris!?" Claire asked

"He's your brother?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded

"I see."

"Mind if I use that, for a second?" she asked

"I was done anyway." Steve stepped through the back door, something heard pressed up against it.

Claire sent a message to Leon. "What's this?" she flipped a switch, checked the drawer and found a golden hawk emblem. "It's metal.. we'd need something to.." it clicked. She placed it into the copy machine, "Now. We need something to copy it from."

"There was a brief case in the graveyard. Maybe something there can help us." Claire hurriedly ran through, Vector and Lupo easily keeping up. Claire pressed the switch on a garage door, zombies inside.

Lupo shot the explosive in the doorway, all three falling and dying. "Vector. Kill the ones in the cage."

"Of course." he killed each one with a throat slice

"There was a fire.. I need to grab that." Claire picked up the extinguisher, Vector and Lupo killing any infected along the way. She put out the fire, and picked up the case. Pressing the button on the front, opening it. Reading up on the fake metal within.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you didn't just let me put a bullet in his brain. Simpler to get what we need." Lupo commented dryly

"We can't just kill everyone." Claire rolled her eyes, picking up some handgun ammo left on the table

"No. But it _would _be easier." Vector appeared beside her

"Don't do that!" Claire frowned "I nearly had a damn heart attack. Alright. All we have to do is find him machine guns. And. He'll hand them over."

"Where are the ones I gave you? Easy trade."

"I left them upstairs." Claire frowned, hitting her head "I wish I'd brought them, we could have swapped." she was bitter about that.

"Well. Just a little more work on our part, then isn't it?" Lupo asked, they left the mansion

* * *

"T-103 Tyrant." Lupo and Vector opened fire, Claire using her grenade launcher. She pressed the button, ejecting it from the plane.

"That was easy." Claire sighed

"Easier than Raccoon City." Vector agreed

"What was that!?" Steve asked

"Oh. Nothing, just a roach that needed squishing." Claire smiled "So. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking. Hawaii."

"Hawaii's gotta be nice this time of year." Claire agreed

"Honestly." Lupo shook her head, these two and their banter.

Vector remained silent, leaning against the wall. Eventually, they lost control of the plane. It was crashing.

"Brace for impact!" Lupo said, looking from all three people in the plane. She wanted to close her eyes, but even then. What would it solve? Nothing. Looking at it head on. Vector and she woke up first, "Vector. We should scope out the area."

"Of course." Vector nodded, he dropped from the plane waiting for Lupo to drop. He caught her, and set her down.

"We'll try any door that's open. This facility...just another reason to _destroy _Umbrella."

Vector nodded, choosing to stay silent. The first set of doors were locked. Moving onto a room filled with dead personnel. Nothing important was there. Immediately leaving that room, going downstairs. Killing off poisonous moths, into the next room.


End file.
